Mike Swenson (Survival Instinct)
Mike Swenson is an original character in The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct. Pre-Apocalypse Oakview Little is known about Mike's life before the outbreak. From a long line of loggers, Swenson joined Cherokee Hills Lumber Mill as a foreman ten years prior to the outbreak. Swenson is decisive and firm-handed. Post-Apocalypse Cherokee Hills, Georgia Mike secured the mill when the executives were eaten, striking a deal with the military to house and treat survivors in exchange for weapons and medicine. He assumed the role of leader at the camp, as he can be heard giving orders to the snipers on the rooftops and men on the ground who are attempting to pinpoint the location where the walkers are breaching the perimeter. When Daryl Dixon arrives at the sawmill, the camp has already lost many lives as seen when Daryl enters the front gates. There are many corpses with weapons by them and a large amount of walkers eating numerous bodies. While Mike is giving orders to shoot any walkers that his people spot with their floodlights, Daryl can go be spotted and he will be accidentally shot in the shoulder. He yells out in anger, but Mike assumes that Daryl is the one that cut the fence and allowed the walkers to breach the camp and so gives the order to shoot both Daryl and the walkers to defend the remaining survivors. Daryl manages to hide in the shadows and avoid the snipers, however. After losing contact with both his ground team and the snipers, Mike relents, and upon encountering Daryl, asks him to come and speak with him. When Daryl does, Mike accuses him again of cutting the fence, and Daryl again defends himself angrily. Mike then makes a deal; medicine for a lift away from the now overrun sawmill. Daryl agrees and they both take separate paths to the exit. Mike gets there first, waiting for Daryl to arrive. At the car, Daryl then has the choice of bringing Mike along or leaving him behind. Firesign Stadium If Mike reaches Firesign Stadium, he and another survivor will board the last evacuation helicopter. When Daryl's brother Merle informs Daryl that the helicopter pilot has been bitten, Daryl tries to tell Mike, but the helicopter takes off, leaving Mike's fate unknown. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Determinant) *Helicopter crash (Assumed, Determinant) Mike, along with any other survivor that may survive till the evacuation in Georgia, most likely died in a helicopter crash, as Merle notices that the "Whirlybird Pilot" had been bitten, and said he was already looking like he was going to turn. The pilot might have died mid-flight, causing a crash, possibly killing Mike and the other passengers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mike has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Traits *Tough *Prefers Bladed weapons *Reckless Trivia *Keeping Mike alive until the end of the game rewards the player with the "Item Boost" relic. ru:Майк Свенсон Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Survival Instinct Characters Category:Leaders Category:Survival Instinct Category:Determinant Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC